Dragon Master's
by afydith
Summary: This will be a Naru/Hina, and SasuSaku fic. it will have Strong/Smart Naruto, Strong Hinata, Good Sasuke, and not as bad fangirlism of Sakura. it will be a minor crossover of the Eragon Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Dragon Master of Konoha**

**AN: this will begin during when Naruto is ten and he finds something odd while he went on a walk.**

Chapter One

Naruto Uzumaki was not a normal human, he had within him a powerful and dangerous being is held at bay. The village he lives at most of the people hates him with a passion. In his short ten years of life he has almost been beaten to death countless times, he goes days without eating, and he was neglected and ignored by just about everyone. That is why he takes frequent walks outside of the village in the bordering forests to get away from the hate. He was also a lot smarter than he lets on and knew many things that he shouldn't at his age and one of the things is he knows why he is hated. He had met the beast at the age of eight when he nearly died, the beast told him everything that happened that night with the exception of who his parents were. He was currently walking around the forest alone except for the wild life that would look at him for a second before going back to eating. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up stumbling onto a small lake. The waters were crystal clear and he could see the small rocks on the bottom of the lake. Naruto blinked a few times as he looked at the water.

'_It is so clear._' Naruto thought as he saw something at the bottom that shimmered a little. '_What could that be?_' he thought before taking his pants, coat, and shirt off. He dived into the water to find that it was actually really warm for an autumn day. He swam to the top and floated for a second to gather a lot of breath. He took a deep breath of air and dived down. He was amazed that after a minute of swimming he hadn't hit the bottom. '_It didn't look this deep from the surface._' He thought as he saw the rock and swam towards it. His lungs were starting to burn from the lack of air. '_I have to grab this and swim to the top quick before I drown._' Naruto thought as he grabbed the rock and found it quite light for its size. He kicked off the bottom and rocketed towards the surface. It didn't take him long to get to the top and when his head broke the surface of the water and gasped for air and nearly dropped the rock. His lungs burned even more with the air filling his lungs. He swam to the edge of the lake and placed the rock on the shore. He pulled himself up and laid on his back breathing heavily. After a while he sat up and placed the rock on his lap examining it. The stone was cerulean blue with white veins on it. '_This is an odd rock…_' Naruto thought. '_It is pretty though._' He thought as he picked the rock up. '_I should be going home soon… I should mark this place it is really serene._' He thought as he put his clothes on and pulled a kunai out and slashed at a tree. He grabbed the rock and walked back to the village. He didn't know why but he was compelled to bring the stone with him. But he ended up carrying the stone to his apartment. '_I wonder what kind of rock this is…_' Kenichi thought as he walked into his apartment. He placed the rock on his table and looked at it. A knock at the door broke him from his trance. "Who is it?" Naruto asked through the door.

"It is me." An elderly voice said through the door. Naruto opened the door to see Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hey Sarutobi-jiji." Naruto said.

"I sent someone to get you an hour ago Naruto, where were you?" he asked.

"Oh I was just walking around the forest again." Naruto said while rubbing his neck. "Found a lake…"

"Naruto the only lake is by the Hokage faces." Sarutobi interrupted him.

"I found a lake that was quite deep and found that at the bottom." Naruto said before pointing towards the rock. Sarutobi went to it and examined it. "Weird isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." Sarutobi told him. "I have never seen a stone like this before." He told Naruto. "Anyways I have that scroll that should help you with training." Sarutobi told Naruto while handing him a scroll.

"Thanks Sarutobi-jiji." Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll. Naruto unrolled the scroll. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu… I can't do clone jutsu's." Naruto told him.

"This is a different kind of clone, read the scroll thoroughly." Sarutobi ordered as Naruto nodded and sat at the table and started reading it.

Not long after he started reading it he nodded. "I see because of my high chakra I can't make regular clones and I don't know my elemental affinity so I can't make those clones." Naruto told him. "But these need to have a large amount of chakra to make them." Naruto added. Sarutobi was mildly stunned at his sudden boost in intelligence.

"Naruto how could you deduce that so quickly." Sarutobi asked.

"Well it was quite obvious since you gave me a clone jutsu and you know I can't make normal clones because of my abnormally high chakra levels and little chakra control." Naruto explained as Sarutobi looked at him stunned. "I figured that if people hate me now imagine how much they would hate me if they knew I could easily become the Rookie of the Year." Naruto told him.

"Naruto I know your parents wouldn't approve of this tactic." Sarutobi scolded. '_Well Minato at least._'

"Okay I will start working harder in the academy." Naruto told him. "I will even become the rookie of the year if you want." Naruto added.

"Your parents would want you to do your best." Sarutobi told Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto said simply as he went back to studying the scroll. Sarutobi saw Naruto's eyes skimming the scroll rather fast.

"Naruto are you even reading the scroll?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto nodded.

"I am at the part where it tells me about what makes it so special." Naruto said without looking up. "So the clones are for all intense and purposes real but with one hit they are dispelled. The Byakugan cannot differentiate the clones from the user and the memories of the clones go back to the original person. So you want me to use this as a way to train from now on?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi nodded. "Seems simple enough." Naruto said as he placed the scroll down. "Now onto another matter." Naruto told him. "Can you tell me who my parents are?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi sighed.

"I cannot tell you who your father is but your Mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Sarutobi told him as Naruto nodded. "They both loved you very much but they died shortly after the Kyubbi attack." Sarutobi added.

"Can you tell me more about my mother?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi nodded.

"Your mother was a sight to see she was beautiful, and deadly." Sarutobi told him. "She earned the title Red Death of Konoha during the last war when she along with Minato Namikaze and Sakumo Hayate took out an entire regimen of Iwa Shinobi in less than five minutes. They all gained run on sight status in the bingo books. Your mother was a Kenjutsu and Taijutsu specialist. She was incredibly strong and was the only one who was on par with Minato Namikaze." Sarutobi told him Naruto was shocked at that.

"That is amazing." Naruto whispered as Sarutobi nodded.

"I will see if I can find the Taijutsu style that she used to use. It should be perfect for you." Sarutobi told him as Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Sarutobi-jiji." Naruto told him with a smile.

"No problem Naruto." Sarutobi replied. "Well I have to get back to the office you know _paperwork _and all." Sarutobi said a bit distastefully while Naruto chuckled.

"Cya Sarutobi-jiji." Naruto said to him as he left and Naruto locked the door. '_What is this?_' Naruto thought as he looked at the stone. Naruto shrugged and tossed it on top of some blankets in his closet. He walked into his room while taking his shirt off when he heard a light knock. Naruto looked at the door oddly. '_Who would be here? No one but Sarutobi-jiji comes to see me here._' Naruto thought. "Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"I-it i-is H-Hinata." Hinata stuttered as Naruto opened the door and saw Hinata looking at the floor timidly. "I-I w-was w-wondering i-if y-you w-wou…" She trailed off as she looked up and saw Naruto without his shirt on her eyes widened before she stiffened and fell onto the floor unconscious. Naruto blinked a few times before he lifted her up so gently like he would think she would break if he was too rough. He brought her into the living room and placed her on his couch before placing a blanket on her. Naruto shook his head before walking into his room to put a shirt on. As he walked out he saw Hinata's eyes start to flutter open. He saw Hinata look around. '_Where am I?_' she thought as she took a deep breath and all she smelt was Naruto. She blinked to see a blanket covering her. She looked to see Naruto standing behind her. "I-I a-am s-sorry I-I f-fainted." Hinata told him as she sat up.

"It is no problem you are probably tired from training or something." Naruto said goofily as Hinata smiled at his antics. "So what did you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"O-oh y-yah I-I w-was w-wondering i-if y-you w-wanted t-to g-go t-train s-sometime." Hinata said timidly.

"Sure that would be great." Naruto told her as she gave a small smile. '_Maybe if we start training together she will gain more confidence._' He thought as he smiled back making Hinata blush. "So how about tomorrow after school?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded timidly.

"T-that w-would b-be g-great." Hinata stuttered.

"So do you want to stay for supper?" Naruto asked as Hinata shook her head.

"I-I h-have t-to b-be h-home s-soon." Hinata told him.

"Okay… I didn't have much to cook anyways." Naruto told her with a chuckle as Hinata giggled. "So how long will you be able to train tomorrow?"

"A-about f-five h-hours." Hinata told him.

"Well that is good." Naruto told her with a smile as she flushed again. "We have a lot of time to train together." Naruto added as Hinata blushed.

'_We would be alone… just us two… like a date… a date with Naruto-kun…_' Hinata fainted again and slumped back onto the couch. Naruto just blinked a few times at her.

'_I wonder what she was thinking about._' Naruto thought as he lifted her up and leapt out his window and started to leap from roof top to roof top. It didn't take Naruto long to get back to Hyugga Compound. Naruto leant her against the wall before knocking on the door and leapt away before someone answered it. Naruto shook his head and leapt back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
><span>'_thinking_'  
>"Talking"<br>"**Demon/Summons/Jutsu's Talking**"  
>'<em><strong>DemonSummons Thinking**_'  
>'<em><span>Writing<span>_'

Naruto had woken up the next morning and had been at the training grounds trying to perfect the Shadow Clone Jutsu. After two hours of straight training Naruto was able to make a lot of shadow clones. "YOSH I DID IT!" Naruto exclaimed, unknown to Naruto or his shadow clones poor Hinata had come early and seeing the mass amount of Naruto's was too much for her innocent mind and she passed out. It wasn't long after he dispelled all the clones Sarutobi appeared.

'_That poor girl._' Sarutobi thought.

"Hey Sarutobi-jiji I was able to finish that Clone Jutsu you gave me." Naruto beamed at him as the older man smiled at him.

Sarutobi pulled a massive scroll out and passed it to Naruto. "This is the inheritance from your mother, everything from the Uzumaki Clan Library of Uzushio." Sarutobi told him. "The first seal holds two Katana that are known as the Uzumaki Legacy, they were hailed to be the strongest blades in existence. The second seal holds some specially made chakra weights that will automatically increase in weight as you get used to them. The third seal holds scrolls on multiple chakra control exercises. The next six seals hold elemental Ninjutsu scrolls, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, and the sixth are the sub skills. The next three seals holds Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu scrolls that range from beginner to advanced. The next seal holds Medical Ninjutsu scrolls. After that is Genjutsu." He told Naruto who nodded.

"That is an impressive seal." Naruto commented as he looked at it. Naruto blinked his eyes a few times as Sarutobi's eyes widened. "What is wrong?"

"Your eyes Naruto!" He exclaimed as Naruto blinked a few more times before Sarutobi produced a mirror and gave it to Naruto so he could see his eyes. The blue of his eyes stretched to the cover his entire eye and the wide parts swirled to his now gone pupil.

"What happened!" Naruto exclaimed kinda scared.

"I don't know Naruto." Sarutobi told him. "Tell me if you know this Jutsu." Sarutobi ordered as he went through several hand signs. "**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bullet!**" He exclaimed as a mud dragon formed and spit out mud balls.

"I have never seen that Jutsu before how do I know it!" Naruto exclaimed while getting more scared.

"It seems you have a Sharingan like Doujutsu." Sarutobi commented. "Is there anything else you noticed?"

"When I looked at the seal I could I don't know… like see into it, I knew what it was what it was used for how to make it and it's weak point." Naruto told him amazed.

'_A Doujutsu that can copy Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu… that is an insane Doujutsu… maybe the most powerful ever known._' Sarutobi thought. "Naruto come here I have something for you use." Sarutobi told him as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Focus chakra into it and we will see what Ninjutsu you will be most adapt to." Sarutobi ordered as Naruto nodded and grabbed the paper and pushed chakra into it. Sarutobi was amazed to watch it shred into many different pieces of paper and they each took on all different characteristics. He just stared at the paper. '_Not even Kushina could use all these._' Sarutobi thought amazed.

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at the pieces of paper falling to ground some faster than others.

"You have done something I have never seen Naruto." Sarutobi told him. "You have the ability to master all the elements." He added. "But wind is you most prominent one so you should work on that one." He told Naruto as he nodded eagerly.

'_Wow all the elements._' Naruto thought with a smile.

"Well I have to be going." Sarutobi told Naruto with a smile as Naruto nodded and looked at the scroll before his head snapped up.

"Wait… how do I deactivate this Doujutsu?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi just shrugged at Naruto. "I have no idea I don't have a Doujutsu." Sarutobi told him before he vanished.

'_Well I should get started._' Naruto thought as he opened the scroll and looked at the first seal he saw and saw that it was a simple storage seal and he pushed his chakra into it and two blades popped out with a scroll. '_Huh what is this?_' Naruto thought as he grabbed the scroll and rolled it open.

'_Dear Naruto  
>I am Kushina Uzumaki your mother. I just wanted to write to you that I love you very much and if I had things my way both your father and I would be with you right now. But I am not because right now your father is fighting the Kyubbi and my life force is steadily leaving me. In this scroll holds every scroll that was once in the Uzumaki Clan Library in Uzushio, the Two Katana's were gifts from the Dragon King Hepherious. They are made of Dragon Scales and have a special seal on it that allows only an Uzumaki to wield them. Use them wisely my son.<br>Love you very much, Kushina Uzumaki.  
>P.S. Eat healthy… if you are anything like me you will love ramen. Don't just eat Ramen eat fruits veggies and other meats.<br>P.P.S. Do not trust a man by the name of Danzo, he is bad news._' Naruto read the letter and saw tear stains on the letter.

'_My mother actually loved me._' Naruto thought with tears in his eyes. Naruto used the back of his sleeve to wipe his tears away. '_I thought they left me because they didn't want me._' He thought again as he pulled out a blade and saw that it had a red blade and that it shimmered a little. '_It is beautiful._' Naruto thought as he sheathed it and pulled the blade out and this one was a dark blue and shimmered a little too. '_Heh it is like Hinata-chan's hair… wait where did that come from?_' Naruto questioned himself as he sheathed the blue blade. He placed one blade on each side of him and unrolled the scroll some more to show another simple Storage Seal. He pushed chakra into this seal and four anklets and four bracelets appeared with two head bands. One had the Konoha Leaf Symbol and the other had a Whirlpool Symbol on it. He picked up the Anklet and looked at it and instantly understood the seal on it. '_It is a Density Manipulation Seal._' Naruto thought as he clipped them on and they automatically shrunk to fit his limbs snugly. '_Wow I didn't notice the underlying seal._' Naruto thought as he clipped the bracelets on and they shrunk too. He channeled chakra into them and they instantly gained in weight and his arms nearly fell to his sides. '_Damn that was too much chakra._' Naruto thought as he tried to retract the chakra but they didn't decrease in weight. '_Well this sucks._' Naruto thought again. '_Seems they can only gain weight and not decrease in it._' Naruto thought as he shrugged and unrolled the next Seal to show that it was a more complex seal that takes in a person's chakra reserves and chakra control into consideration. '_Huh this is a pretty sick scroll._' Naruto thought as he pushed chakra into the seal and a scroll popped out, he picked it up and unrolled it.

'_**The Tree Climbing Technique:  
><strong>__This is a simple Chunnin Chakra Control exercise where you channel chakra into your feet to stick to a tree and you run up the tree. It is recommended that you use a Kunai to mark how high you are getting. If not enough Chakra is pushed into your feet you will simply slip off the tree and fall to the ground, but push too much into your feet and you will go flying off._' Naruto read the scroll.

He reached into his Kunai Pouch and pulled out one of his training Kunai and turned to one of the many trees and ran at it. He channeled chakra into his feet and took a single step onto the tree before the bark exploded and he went flying backwards. Naruto bounced off the ground a few times before he stopped. '_Okay that was too much Chakra… obviously._' Naruto thought with a groan of pain. He heard a quiet shriek and he turned his head to see a mortified Hinata, who had just witnessed her crush being thrown backwards like that.

"Naruto-kun are you alright!" She exclaimed, but to anyone who didn't know her it would seem that she was talking normally. She rushed over to him and wanted to check him for injuries.

"Yah I am fine, just doing a chakra control exercise and used too much chakra." Naruto told her with a smile as he flipped onto his feet. "Well it seems our training session is beginning." Naruto added as Hinata flushed.

"O-okay." Hinata stuttered. "U-um w-which C-Chakra C-Control E-Exercise w-were y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked. "T-The H-Hyugga C-Clan t-teach C-Chakra C-Control a-at a-a y-young a-age." She added quietly.

"The Tree Climbing Exercise." Naruto told her.

"U-um I-I c-can h-help y-you w-with t-that." Hinata stuttered. "I-I l-learned i-it w-when I-I w-was f-five." She added.

"That is amazing!" Naruto exclaimed as she blushed.

"J-Just g-give m-me a-a s-second." Hinata told him as she made a hand sign. "**Byakugan!**" She said quietly as the veins on the side of her head bulged and she got nearly three hundred and sixty degrees of vision, and could see Naruto's nearly unparalleled amount of chakra and she was slightly amazed that Naruto hadn't exploded with that amount of chakra running through him all the time. "Wow… so much chakra." She whispered and in her amazement she forgot about her stutter.

"You say something Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as Hinata shook her head. "Um what happened to your eyes?" Naruto asked.

"I-it i-is m-my B-Byakugan… m-my D-Doujutsu." Hinata told him.

"Hey Sarutobi-jiji told me I have a Doujutsu too… something about it being similar to the Sharingan or something." Naruto told her as Hinata looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes didn't have a pupil and white lines swirled towards to where his pupil should be. The longer she stared at his eyes the more it seemed like it was swirling. "Um is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"N-No." She stuttered. "I-it i-is j-just I-I o-only k-know o-of T-Three D-Doujutsu's, T-The B-Byakugan t-that t-the H-Hyugga C-Clan h-has, t-the S-Sharingan t-that t-the U-Uchiha C-Clan h-had, a-and t-the f-fabled R-Rinnegan t-that t-the S-Sage o-of S-Six P-Paths u-used." Hinata told him.

"Wow that is pretty cool." Naruto said. "Oh since you have a Doujutsu can you help me deactivate it?" Naruto asked.

"A-after t-the f-first u-use i-it t-takes a-awhile f-for i-it t-to d-deactivate." Hinata told him as he shrugged.

"Alright, so you can help me now?" Naruto asked as she nodded as Naruto focused chakra into his feet.

"U-Um a-a um… a l-lot l-less c-chakra." Hinata told him as Naruto cut nearly half the chakra going to his feet. "M-more." Hinata told him again as he decreased it more. "T-try i-it n-now." Hinata told him as he nodded and ran at a tree and started to climb it. Hinata was giving him commands as he ran up, the higher he went the more chakra he had to force into his ears so he could hear her. It took him four try to make it to the top. Naruto smiled broadly before he turned to Hinata.

"YOSH! I did it Hinata-chan! You are amazing!" He exclaimed as Hinata couldn't help but chuckle silently at his behavior. "Well give me a second and we can go onto the next thing." Naruto said with a smile as he crossed his fingers. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as ten Naruto's appeared. "You know what to do." Naruto said as the clones nodded and ran at the tree and they all started climbing it.

"W-why d-do t-they h-have c-chakra s-systems?" Hinata asked.

"Oh they are a special type of clone that takes a lot of chakra to use and I gain the memories of the clones I use." Naruto told her. "Kinda cool huh?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded. "So what do you want to work on? Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu?" Naruto asked in quick succession.

"U-um I-I d-don't k-know a-any N-Ninjutsu b-besides s-simple A-Academy o-ones." Hinata told him as she looked at the ground sadly.

"Okay so let's work on Taijutsu then." Naruto told her as he smiled at her. "Heh but I don't know much Taijutsu so I am sure you will win against me." Naruto said while sticking his tongue out.

"M-Maybe w-we s-should d-do t-this a-another d-day." Hinata suggested as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah we can do physical training while I have a few clones do some Taijutsu training." Naruto told her with a smile as he walked to the scroll and unrolled it till he got to the Taijutsu seal. His eyes scanned the seal and determined what it was and pushed chakra into it and a scroll appeared. Naruto grabbed it and crossed his fingers. "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as fifty clones appeared, Hinata nearly fainted again at the sheer amount of Naruto's around her. "Okay you are to study and practice this scroll so we can at least give Hinata-chan a good Taijutsu Fight, each of you will do a different series of attacks so I can learn more." Naruto ordered.

"Okay Boss!" They all exclaimed before they all separated.

"Hey Hinata-chan I have a spare set of chakra weights if you want to you can use them." Naruto told her as he showed her the intricate sealed bracelets and anklets.

"S-sure… t-these a-are s-so s-small c-compared t-to t-the l-latest o-ones." Hinata commented.

"Oh that is because they have a special seal on it that increases the density of the material that the seal is on and thus increases the amount of weight they are, the more chakra you push into it the more they weigh." Naruto explained to her. "Mine are really heavy because I pushed a lot of chakra into them, I suggest you channeling small amount of chakra into them. But once you stop pushing chakra into them they will continue to draw upon small amounts of chakra to increase the weights constantly... I don't know about at nights though." Naruto told her as she stared at him amazed at his knowledge. "I am a lot smarter than I appear." Naruto added with a smile while answering her unspoken question. Naruto passed her the Bracelets and anklets that look like expensive jewelry and she snapped them on. She slowly pushed chakra into the bracelets and anklets and felt them slowly gain weight, she stopped pushing chakra in when the bracelets weighed around ten pounds and the anklets weighed around twenty pounds. "Ready?" Naruto asked as she nodded and the two started running at a slow pace.

An Hour Later

Hinata and Naruto had made it around the village once and Hinata was barely standing as her arms and legs burned from the unused to weights. "Naruto-kun… I… need… to… rest." Hinata said she was too tired to stutter.

"Yah I guess we can stop." Naruto told her he was barely breathing hard and had a light sweat on his forehead from the run. Naruto looked around and saw a small clear creek not too far away. "Come on Hinata-chan let's get some water to drink." Naruto told her as he helped her stand and helped her over to the water. He sat her at the edge of the water before he knelt next to her and started to drink water out of the creek. He could see fish swimming away from him. He glanced over to Hinata and saw her elegantly drinking out of her cupped hands as she drank the cool water.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata said, still too tired to stutter.

"Do you want to go one more round around the village or go check to see how my clones are doing?" Naruto asked.

"Let g-go back." Hinata told him.

"Okay." Naruto told her with a smile as he stood and Hinata was able to stand next to her and the two walked back to the training grounds to see his clones going through the series of attacks and running up the trees. "Um just as a warning I may pass out after I dispel them." Naruto told her as she looked at him. "With gaining the knowledge of all the clones I gain the exhaustion, I shouldn't be out for more than ten minutes." He explained as she looked skeptical. He closed his eyes and all the clones vanished in a puff of smoke. He blinked a few times before smiling. "Heh I gues…" He trailed off as he fell forward onto the ground unconscious. Hinata was quickly at his side and turned him onto his back, she unzipped her bulky jacket and placed it behind his head to make him more comfortable.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto could hear water dripping and that his feet were wet. His eyes opened to show that he was in a big room with a cage and a seal on the door. Naruto's eyes copied the seal and he understood how to do it and everything. As he was looking at it two giant red slitted eyes opened and looked at the boy. Naruto took a cautionary step back away from whatever was in the cage.

"**So my Container has come to visit me again.**" A voice came from the cage. "**Not in my ten thousand years of life have seen or heard of that Doujutsu.**" Kyubbi told him. "**But the longer you use it the more understanding I get of it. Right now it is in the first stage, where you are able to copy Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. I will tell you about when and what the second stage is when I learn of it.**" Kyubbi told him.

"Um thanks I guess." Naruto said. "Why are you helping me I mean you are a demon right?"

"**I liked your mother quite a lot.**" Kyubbi told him. "**She was my Previous Container before I was forcibly removed from her.**"

"Do you know who did it?" Naruto asked as his anger started to rise.

"**Calm down kit, you are not yet strong enough to fight the person, he was able to fight on par with the Fourth Hokage.**" Kyubbi told him. "**This person is able to control my chakra and with you able to handle less than a tails worth of my chakra he would use you like a puppet.**" Kyubbi told him. "**You have to wait till you can control all of my tails of power.**" Kyubbi told him. "**Kit let me warn you about this once and only once.**" Kyubbi told him as it lowered it's head to level with his. "**If you get angry enough my chakra **_**will **_**take over and turn you into a mindless killer.**" Kyubbi told him. "**The only one who could get you out of the frenzy is someone you care a lot about.**" It added.

"Okay thanks for the advice." Naruto said. "So anger is a bad thing." Naruto commented.

"**Indeed it is.**" Kyubbi told him.

"Okay I heard that all demon are evil, but you seem nice… well except for what you did ten years ago." Naruto commented.

"**Common myth, most demons are nice but some are psychopaths.**" Kyubbi told him.

"Okay, thanks for the information." Naruto said.

"**Oh and that "rock" you found, you will know what it is soon enough.**" Kyubbi told him.

"Okay then… thanks for the information." Naruto said as Kyubbi's giant head nodded.

"**If you don't mind I would like to go back to sleep.**" Kyubbi told him.

Real World

Naruto's eyes opened and he looked around to see Hinata without her coat on making him flush a little. '_She sure is pretty without that coat._' Naruto thought as he flushed a little at the thought. "Okay I am good Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile as he flipped to his feet.

"T-that i-is g-good." Hinata told him as she stood elegantly and slipped her coat on. '_It smells like Naruto-kun now._' Hinata thought with a smile. She looked at Naruto and saw that his eyes were closed. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked.

"Just sorting out the information that I just learned." Naruto told her as he opened his eyes. "Ready for that spar?" Naruto asked as she nodded. "Will we use chakra or not?"

"N-not." Hinata told him. '_He doesn't have good chakra control yet and if he hit me I could be seriously hurt._' She thought.

"Okay then, how long will we spar for? Ten… fifteen minutes?" he asked.

"L-Lets g-go t-till w-we c-can't g-go a-any m-more." Hinata told him as he smirked.

"Now you are talking in my language." Naruto said with a smirk as he got into his stance. Hinata got into the traditional Hyugga Taijutsu stance. The two flew at each other and started a Taijutsu battle. Naruto immediately noticed that Hinata used her flexibility to dodge all of his attacks. '_I can't hit her with her flexibility._' He thought as deflected a hit.

'_Naruto-kun is so good with this style even though he just started it._' Hinata thought as she started to become depressed. She glanced at Naruto's face to see him smiling at her and that made her start to press harder on him forcing him backwards. She saw Naruto square his stance even more and he went on the defensive as she started to attack him. She instantly saw that her attacks could not get past his defense.

Two Hours Later

Hinata fell to her knees sweating after two hours of straight sparing. '_How can he still be standing?_' Hinata thought as she breathed hard.

"So Hinata-chan what would you like to do?" Naruto asked as he watched her panting. "Want to take a food break?"

"Yes… please." Hinata said as Naruto created a clone and it went to get them some food.

"So what would you like to do after we eat?" Naruto asked.

"I… don't… know." Hinata told him.

"Well you did say that your Ninjutsu is almost nonexistent." Naruto told her. "How about we work on that." Naruto added. "Um do you know what Element you are?" Naruto asked.

"Hyugga's… are… either… water… or… earth." Hinata told him as Naruto nodded.

'_That would explain her flexibility._' Naruto thought. "Okay then." Naruto said as he brought the scroll over to her and unrolled it as Naruto's eyes scanned the seals. "Okay here it is Water Ninjutsu's." Naruto told her as he pointed at the seal. "Push chakra into the seal and a scroll with a Ninjutsu that is perfect to your Chakra control and reserves will pop out." He told her.

"O-okay." Hinata said as she channeled chakra into the seal and a smaller scroll popped out. She picked it up and unrolled it.

'_**Water Clone Jutsu:  
><strong>__This is a clone that is made of water and is solid, it takes the least amount of chakra out of all the other solid clone Jutsu's. These clones are easy to make and maintain but they have a certain distance that they can be from a user before they dispel._' Hinata read as she looked at the hand signs.

'_This seems like a better Ninjutsu than the simple clone jutsu._' Hinata thought. "W-what w-will y-you b-be d-doing?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I got to learn how to control Wind Nature Chakra before I can learn the Ninjutsu's effectively." Naruto told her as he pushed chakra into the seal next to the Water Ninjutsu and a scroll popped up. Naruto took a glance at the scroll. "Okay this is simple enough, all I need to do is cut a leaf in half with my chakra. For a hint it said that I should make my chakra as sharp as possible." Naruto told her.

"O-oh t-that s-seems s-simple." Hinata told him.

"Of course it does but it could be harder than we think." Naruto told her as she nodded. It was then that his clone came back with several bento boxes. Hinata's stomach suddenly growled making her flush a little in embarrassment. "Heh I guess the clone came back in time." Naruto joked as he laid the food out for the two.

Half Hour Later

The two had finished eating their meal and had started on the Ninjutsu part of their training and Hinata was making progress in leaps and bounds while Naruto was barely nicking the leaf with several hundreds of clones helping him. Naruto paused in his training to see that Hinata was up to three Water Clones. Naruto smirked at the progress she was making. "How is it coming Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"G-good." Hinata stuttered. "I-I a-am w-working o-on g-getting a-a f-fourth o-one." Hinata added as Naruto nodded.

"That is cool." Naruto told her. "This is all I have been able to do." Naruto told her as she showed her the small nick.

"I-I l-looked a-at t-the s-scroll t-that y-you g-got a-and i-it s-said t-that i-it t-takes d-days t-to d-do w-what y-you d-did." Hinata told him as he shrugged as he dropped to know knee and released all the clones and the memories swarmed his mind almost making him go unconscious again.

"Wow this is intense training." Naruto told her as he looked up at her.

An Hour Later

Naruto had made more clones and they were all getting more of the leaf cut. Nearly half the leaf was cut now and he was becoming tired. He glanced over at Hinata to see her working on the tenth water clone. '_She is a natural at Water Ninjutsu's._' Naruto thought as he concentrated on the leaf. He could feel his chakra running low. "Hey Hinata-chan want to call it a day?" Naruto asked as Hinata opened her eyes.

"S-sure." Hinata said as the clones fell to the ground in a puddle.

"So do you want to do this again tomorrow?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded.

"I w-would l-like t-that." Hinata stuttered.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
>One Month Later<span>

Naruto and Hinata had been training everyday together for the past month. They both grew in strength together. Hinata was now able to make Twenty Water Clone's without trouble, she also learned the Water Shield Jutsu which covers the person in a shell of water and could block almost all projectile weapons, and also the Water Tentacle Jutsu which creates at least four tentacles of water around you and you used them catch and throw weapons, you used your arms to control the tentacles, she was able to have up to ten tentacles surrounding her. Naruto was able to cut the leaf in half and then the next part to control his Wind Nature was harder, he had to find a waterfall and cut it in half with his chakra. He got helped from a Anbu who created a cliff and made a waterfall for him.

Right now a man with pale pupiless eyes and long black hair was watching as Naruto and Hinata spared. Hinata had ten tentacles surrounding her as Naruto used his shadow clones to attack from all directions. '_Wow she has grown so much stronger with him than I could ever do._' The man thought, he had his Byakugan active and saw that Hinata's charka had grown tremendously in the short time they spent together.

"Wow Hinata-chan that is a tough Jutsu to beat!" Naruto commented.

"T-thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata said and blushed at the comment as she pierced the chest of another clone.

"Lets take this up a notch then." Naruto said with a smirk as he brought two finger to his mouth. "**Wind Style: Arctic Wind Breath!**" Naruto exclaimed as he blew cold wind at Hinata as the tentacles started to freeze. "Now what will you do?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"This." Hinata told him as she switched hand signs. "**Water Clone Jutsu!**" Hinata exclaimed as the ice melted and created clones around her and they all charged at Naruto who created an equal amount of Shadow Clones and they all battled it out.

'_He can even effectively use Shadow Clones too._' The man thought as he looked at Naruto. He leapt into the clearing and Hinata instantly stopped and bowed to the man.

"H-Hello F-father." Hinata stuttered.

"F-father!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the tall man. '_He is scary._' Naruto thought.

"Hello Hinata, Uzuamki." The man said.

"W-what c-can I-I d-do f-for y-you f-father?" Hinata stuttered nervously.

"Nothing, I just came to oversee your training." He stated.

"O-oh N-Naruto-kun t-this i-is m-my f-father, H-Hiashi H-Hyugga." Hinata told Naruto. "H-He i-is a-also t-the H-Head o-of t-the H-Hyugga C-Clan." She added.

"Hello Hiashi-sama." Naruto said respectfully. "I am Naruto Uzumaki… but I am sure you already know that." Naruto added.

"Indeed I know who you are… mainly because I have seen many of your pranks." Hiashi told him. "But do not let me interrupt your training." Hiashi added.

"Well sir we normally do physical training now." Naruto told him. "Four times around the village." He added.

"Hmm that is interesting." Hiashi said. "For someone of your energy that doesn't seem like much." Hiashi told him.

"Well that would be true if I don't have these on." Naruto told him as he showed the bracelets and anklets.

'_Those are Kushina's old Training Weights… Sarutobi-sama must have given him the scroll._' Hiashi thought with a faint smile. "Well keep up the training, I have seen Hinata grow in strength tremendously this month." He said as Hinata blushed brightly at her father's praise. "Well I have paperwork to do." Hiashi said as he walked away.

'_Father thinks I have grown stronger!_' Hinata thought happily.

"Ready to go Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as she nodded dumbly and they ran away. "Hinata-chan you seemed nervous when you father was there… why is that?"

"It i-is hard to explain." Hinata said as Naruto nodded and didn't ask anything more.

"So what would you like to work on?" Naruto asked. "Another Ninjutsu or some more sparing?" He asked again.

"M-Maybe another Ninjutsu w-would be good." Hinata told him as he nodded.

"I think I will work on Fire Nature Chakra next." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"N-Naruto-kun you already can d-do Water and W-Wind Ninjutsu… how many E-Elements can you use?" She asked.

"Heh… all of em." Naruto told her with a smirk. "I can even use the Sub-Elements too." He added as she looked stunned.

"That is amazing!" Hinata said amazed at his strength. "I can only d-do Water Ninjutsu." She told him.

"So that means you have more time to work on Water Ninjutsu while I have dozens of elements to work on." He told her.

"Naruto-kun you can use hundreds of Shadow Clones to learn Ninjutsu's." Hinata told him flatly as he shrugged.

"Details details." He told her.

One Hour Later

Hinata and Naruto were now standing in their training grounds. "I remember when you couldn't walk back here without help." Naruto said.

"I know t-that." Hinata told him as she pushed chakra into the seal and a scroll popped out. Naruto watched her eyes scan the scrolls. "Hmm the Water Bullet Jutsu." Hinata mused out loud.

"Sounds powerful." Naruto commented as he pushed chakra into the Fire Ninjutsu seal and a scroll popped out. His eyes scanned the scroll. "So all I need to do is light a stick on fire and as I breath in make the fire grow and when I breathe out make the flame decrease." Naruto said. "Seems simple enough." Naruto said to himself as he ripped a branch off a tree and easily lit it on fire. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the fire. Hinata watched as he started to take deep breathes and let it out making the flame grow and decrease.

'_He seems to be having an easier time at this than with wind or water._' Hinata thought.

'_I wonder how many exercises Fire Nature Chakra has._' Naruto thought as he felt the heat increase around his hand and he looked to see the stick almost gone. '_Hmm this step was fairly easy._' Naruto thought as he made several clones and had them working on the control exercises. He walked over to the scroll and pushed more chakra into the Fire Ninjutsu seal and another seal popped out. He quickly scanned over the scroll. '_So all I need to do is concentrate on keeping a flame from reaching my hand while keeping it going at the same time. I have to do this till I can keep the stick on fire for an hour._' Naruto thought.

Several Hours Later

Naruto was almost done with the last Fire Nature Control Exercise. He opened his eyes to see the stick half burnt. '_Five more minutes._' Naruto thought as he and the clones worked on the control. He chanced a look at Hinata to see her shooting water bullets at trees making indents. Naruto took a deep breath and threw the stick into the air as the stick exploded in flames. "That was easy." Naruto said as he released the clones and got a minor headache. '_Lets see what Ninjutsu I get._' Naruto thought as he pushed chakra into the seal and a scroll popped out. His eyes scanned the scroll. "The Phoenix Fire Jutsu… shots multiple mini fireballs out, main use to make people retreat." Naruto thought as he looked at the hand signs. He made several clones and had them work on the Jutsu as he turned to Hinata to see that she was able to shot the Water Bullets in quick succession. '_That is insane._' Naruto thought as he looked at the sky to see it darkening. "Hey Hinata AHHH!" Naruto yelled as he dodged several water bullets.

"Oh I am sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she ran to him.

"It is okay." Naruto told her. "Well we should get going soon." Naruto added as she looked at the sky and nodded.

"Y-you are right." Hinata told him. "Same time a-as tomorrow?"

"You know it." Naruto told her with a smile.

Later That Night

Naruto was asleep in his bed when he heard a clonking noise. His eyes snapped open as he went on guard. He pulled his Katana's out of their sheaths and leapt to his feet. He slowly walked out of his room but the clonking noise decreased. '_What is this noise?_' Naruto thought as he slowly went into his room as it grew louder. He suddenly heard a crack and he moved to the closet and he noticed the noise got louder the closer he got. He made it to the closet and threw it open to see a big piece of the rock was missing. Suddenly the rock exploded and he covered his eyes. He heard a small squawking noise and he looked into his closet to see that some kind of reptilian creature was sitting in his closet. The creature looked at Naruto with silver eyes as it's scales glimmered in the moon light. "So that wasn't a rock but an egg." Naruto said as it squawked. He held his hand out to it and it brushed it's head against his hand and he felt extreme pain shot through his hand making him scream and fall backwards unconscious.

Several Hours Later

Naruto could hear someone banging on his door. "Naruto-kun is something wrong!" He heard Hinata exclaimed. He groaned as he sat up but found something on his lap.

"The door is open!" Naruto called as he looked down to see a blue creature on his lap. He looked at his palm to show a weird burn mark. '_This is odd._' Naruto thought as he carefully touched the creature and only felt a tingling sensation. He heard Hinata walk through his house as he weakly got to his feet. '_What happened last night?_' Naruto thought as nearly fell to his knees but Hinata caught him.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, I woke up last night to some kind of clonking noise and when I found it this guy was there." Naruto said indicating to the creature. "Do you know what it is?" He asked as Hinata shook her head.

"Maybe L-Lord Hokage knows what it is." Hinata said as Naruto shrugged.

"We can ask him." Naruto said as the creature leapt onto his table before leaping onto Hinata's shoulder and moved into her coat making her blush. "W-what are you doing!" Naruto exclaimed at the creature.

The creature twirled in her coat before snuggling up to her and laid there as Hinata held it up. '_It is kinda warm._' Hinata thought as she felt it snuggle up to her. "W-we s-should get g-going." Hinata said.

"Um Hinata-chan can you leave so I can get dressed?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked and saw that he was only in boxers and she nearly fainted. She nodded quickly and left. Naruto quickly got dressed and walked out into the living room to see Hinata sitting on the couch politely while petting the creature that had moved to her lap.

"It s-sure has t-taken a liking to m-me." Hinata said.

"She… I don't know how but I know it is a she." Naruto told her as the creature chirped happily.

"Oh w-well she likes me." Hinata said softly before she took a good look at him. "Naruto-kun your hair!" she exclaimed as Naruto looked into the Mirror to show that he had several blue highlights in his hair.

"How did that happen?" Naruto thought out loud as Hinata giggled.

"I think you look handsome like that." Hinata said without thinking and instantly blushed bright red. "S-sorry." She stuttered as she grew redder.

"Huh you say something?" Naruto asked completely missing what Hinata had said making her sigh in relief. "Anyways should we go see Sarutobi-jiji now? And do you want to hold her or should I?" He asked.

"I-I c-can h-hold h-her i-if y-you w-want." Hinata stuttered out through her embarrassment as the creature wrapped around her neck and snuggled her head into Hinata's neck.

"I guess she really likes you Hinata-chan." Naruto said as Hinata smiled and scratched the creatures head making it chirp happily. "Hmm it seems she is hungry." Naruto told her.

"How do you know that?" Hinata asked as they started walking.

"I don't know… I get like feelings from her or something… maybe like a mental link or something." Naruto suggested as Hinata looked slightly skeptical as the two walked into the Ichiraku Ramen stand. "Hey old man do you have any scraps of meat that I can get?" Naruto asked.

"Now why would you need that Naruto?" Teuchi asked as he turned and saw the thing wrapped around Hinata's neck. "What is that?" Teuchi asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Remember that rock I showed you a while back?" Naruto asked as he nodded. "Apparently it was an egg holding this thing. And I was hoping you had some kind of meat for her."

"Of course I do." Teuchi told him as he went into the back as Ayame came back out.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan." Naruto said as she looked at him weirdly.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan… oh and what is this cutie?" Ayame asked as she looked at the blue creature.

"I just told Teuchi-jiji this was in the rock I found." Naruto told her. "I don't know what to name her though." Naruto added as he looked at Ayame who stared into his eyes. "What?"

"Your eyes… instead of white on the outside you have silver." Ayame told him as she showed him his image in a little mirror. Naruto looked into his own eyes as he activated his Doujutsu and the silver spiraled to the center of his eyes as the cerulean blue extended to cover his entire eye. He closed his eyes and deactivated the Doujutsu.

'_Didn't seem to affect my Doujutsu at all._' Naruto thought as he looked up to see several bowls of ramen in front of him and a bowl in front of Hinata. "Are we that predictable?" Naruto asked.

"Yah pretty much." Ayame said. "In the morning you get four bowls of ramen, one miso, one shrimp, one beef, and one supreme, Hinata here gets one pork." Ayame told them. "Almost every day… by the way why have you not been eating as much ramen?" she asked.

"Oh Hinata-chan here is making me eat more variety of things, she always bring a lunch and dinner for us when we train." Naruto told her as Teuchi laid out a plate of meat and the creature leapt at it and two wing like appendages sprung out and it glided to the plate and started to devour it. The four people looked at weird creature as the wings folded back onto her back. "Did anyone else…"

"Yah." Hinata, Ayame, and Teuchi said.

'_Could that be what I think it is?_' Teuchi thought as the creature stretched before climbing onto Hinata's lap and soon fell asleep.

"Well I see even when shocked Naruto-kun still eats." Ayame said teasingly as Hinata and Teuchi looked to see that the bowls in front of the sheepish looking Naruto were empty.

"What am I ever going to with you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while shaking her head as she ate her Ramen slowly.

"You sound like his girlfriend." Ayame said as Hinata spit her ramen out and blushed profusely. The two didn't hear anything from Naruto and turned to him to see him playing with the creature. "I don't know what you see in that boy… he has such a short attention span." Ayame whispered to Hinata who blushed even brighter.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you a-are t-talking a-a-about." Hinata stuttered as Naruto stood up with the creature on his head.

"Hey Hinata-chan why are you so red?" Naruto asked.

"N-no r-reason N-Naruto-kun." Hinata told him. "U-um I-I a-am f-finished w-with t-this." Hinata told Ayame as she nodded and took the ramen away. Naruto put some money on the counter and the two walked out as the creature took its previous spot around Hinata's neck. '_I can't believe Ayame-chan would say that._' Hinata thought while she blushed.

"What do you think she is?" Naruto asked as he scratched the creatures head.

"I-I don't know." Hinata admitted as they made it to the Hokage Tower and the two made it in easily. It took them a few minutes to make it to the Hokage Office to see Sarutobi working at his desk. He looked up to see the two of them.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan what do I owe this pleasure to?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well actually a few things." Naruto said with a smile gaining Sarutobi's attention. "Well I figured out what that rock was." Naruto told him as his eyes widened.

"Oh yah what is it?" He asked curiously.

"An egg." Naruto told him shocking him.

'_An egg of that size must hold something big._' Sarutobi thought as he saw something unravel around Hinata's neck and crawled onto Naruto's shoulder and propped her serpentine head on Naruto's.

"She was in the egg." Naruto told him as he stared at the creature as it spread out its wings and glided over to Sarutobi and landed on his desk.

'_It was reported that they went extinct around five hundred years ago._' Sarutobi thought. "Naruto did you touch this creature?"

"Yah I did." Naruto said as he rubbed his hand. "I felt tremendous pain in my hand and then I passed out and didn't wake up till Hinata came and picked me up." Naruto told him.

"Well Naruto… I don't know how to tell you this but apparently you are chosen to be the new Dragon Shinobi." Sarutobi told him. "What this is, is a Dragon." Sarutobi told him. "By touching it you have a mark on your hand am I correct?" He asked as Naruto nodded and showed the spiral scar on his hand. "You and this dragon now share a very special bond that cannot be broken easily. Only death can break that bond. But there is a downside." Sarutobi told him as he pet the dragon. "If you die so doesn't this dragon but if this dragon dies you live for an extended life." Sarutobi told him seriously. "Protect it with your life Naruto because it was written that the dragon rider hears the screams of the dragon as it dies." He told Naruto. "Well I will have to tell the counsel about the existence of a dragon since they were reported to have died out a long time ago."

"No not now." Naruto said seriously. "They might force me to give her up." Naruto added as Sarutobi nodded.

"Let me guess you want to become a ninja before you reveal your dragon?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto nodded. "Okay… I will tell them when you become a Chunnin, that way they do not have any power over you." He added. "I gain control over all Shinobi when they become Chunnin but lower than that and the council can order you to give it over. Does anyone know about this creature?" He asked.

"Yah, Ayame-chan and Teuchi-jiji know about her." Naruto told him as Sarutobi nodded.

'_I will have to have Jiraiya come and check the seal… dragons use Divine Chakra while Kyubbi has Demonic Chakra… it could either strengthen or weaken the seal._' Sarutobi thought. "That is okay, I will just have to tell them not to speak a word of it… by the way what are you going to name her?"

"I don't know… how about Saphira?" Naruto asked as the dragon chirped happily.

"I guess she likes that." Sarutobi said as Saphira saw a mouse scamper across the floor and she leapt onto the floor and caught it before swallowing it whole. "Well we won't have to worry about a mouse problem." Sarutobi said sarcastically as Saphira chirped happily and started to sniff around for something to catch. "Well you three should be going." He said as Saphira leapt onto Hinata's shoulder and slipped into her coat making her flush.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
>Genin Exam<span>

Naruto in the short two years has tied with Sasuke for Rookie of the Year. And his bonding with Saphira make his chakra control sky rocket and he could do some of the lesser Ninjutsu's but not many. His Chakra also multiplied too. His right hand with the scar had the best Chakra control compared to the other one. His bond with Saphira had increased to the point where they conversed easily with each other. Not one person knows of Saphira except for Hinata, Ayame and Teuchi, she now basically lived in the forests surrounding the village. She was now easily as tall as the Konoha surrounding walls.

'_Heh I told Sarutobi-jiji that I could make Rookie of the Year._' Naruto thought.

'_**That is true Naruto-kun, but don't get cocky.**_' Saphira told him as he walked through the village. It didn't take him long to make it to the academy and he had several girls giving googily eyes like they used to for Sasuke. He groaned. '_**That is what you get for changing your wardrobe and my help.**_'

'_Ah ha so you admit it, them liking me is your fault!_' Naruto accused as he heard Saphira laugh.

"Naruto-kun would you like to go on a date with me?" Ino asked as she looked at him.

'_She sure changed her view on me when I changed._' Naruto thought. "No thanks Ino-chan." Naruto told her as she shrugged and went to flirt with Sasuke. '_I hate fan clubs… hmm Saphira do you think that you could scare them?_' Naruto thought.

'_**You know Hokage-sama ordered you to not let me in the village unless absolutely necessary.**_' Saphira told him.

'_Fine but if my clothes get ripped apart… again it is on your head._' Naruto told her as he sat next to Hinata.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto replied as he heard kissing noises from Saphira and Kyubbi in his head making him groan and slam his head against his desk.

"What is wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Saphira is buzzing in my head." Naruto told her with a smile.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

'_**Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby Shinobi in a baby carriage.**_' Kyubbi and Saphira chanted repeatedly as Naruto slammed his head against his desk.

"Why me… why must I have two annoying beings buzzing in my head?" Naruto groaned as Hinata giggled.

"What are they doing now?" Hinata asked. "Is Fluffy-kun behaving?" Hinata asked again as Naruto heard Kyubbi give an indignant grunt while Saphira laughed.

"Yah she is behaving." Naruto told her. "Just they keep on annoying me."

"Tell Saphira that I will stop making her treats." Hinata told Naruto as he heard Saphira give a dramatic gasp.

'_**She wouldn't dare!**_' Saphira exclaimed dramatically making Naruto sweatdrop.

'_Why did Kami curse me?_' Naruto thought as he looked at the ceiling he could hear faint laughing in the back of his head. Iruka walked into the room to see everyone there.

"Alright everyone it is time to get ready for your Genin exam." Iruka told them. "It will comprise of three things, first is the written exam, then target practice, followed by a clone jutsu." Iruka told them.

"Hmm which clone jutsu should I do Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I will be doing the Water Clone Jutsu." Hinata told him.

"Maybe I should do my Five Elemental Clones." Naruto told her. "Create five clones that use the five elemental affinities." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I don't know whether to call you a smart ass or show off." Hinata told him flatly as several girls glared at her.

"Eh… how about both?" Naruto suggested as Hinata giggled and shook her head as a paper was put in front of them and they both looked down and finished it in roughly ten minutes, Hinata was naturally smart while Naruto had Kyubbi and Saphira helping him. Hinata had been made the Kunoichi of the Year when she started doing her best and easily rose to the top. "Man that sucks." Naruto said bored. "It was so easy." Naruto added.

"Well it isn't easy for people who don't have ancient fluffy-kun in them." Hinata whispered to him as Kyubbi let out another indignant grunt.

"Do you think we will be in the same team?" Naruto asked as he sat on his desk and crossed his legs while meditating.

"I doubt it." Hinata told him. "Since we already train together they would separate us because of the bond we have made." She told him as he nodded.

"You are probably right." Naruto told her.

"Naruto Hinata be quiet!" Iruka exclaimed at them.

"Says the person who yelled." Naruto said sarcastically as Hinata giggled.

"What was that!" Iruka asked irritated.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei." Naruto told him. "Just told Hinata a joke." He added.

"Oh really what was it then? Why don't you enlighten the rest of the class?" He asked.

"Nah it is an inside joke so you wouldn't get it." Naruto told him with a smile.

"Fine…" Iruka said as he saw everyone was finished. "Okay it is time to go outside for the target practice." He told them as everyone passed in their tests and walked out. Everyone picked a target and threw their Kunai's and Shuriken at the target. Iruka tallied up the scores. "Okay top three shinobi are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyugga, all three have perfect accuracy." He told them. "Let's go inside to do the clone jutsu's." Iruka ordered as they all moved into the academy again. Iruka started to call people to the front of the room to do the clones. "Hinata Hyugga." Iruka called as Hinata walked down and made a hand sign.

"**Water Clone Jutsu!**" Hinata exclaimed as twenty water clones materialized.

"Solid clones good job Hinata." Iruka praised as Hinata blushed a little as she went back up to her seat next to Naruto. He started calling more names. "Naruto Uzumaki." He called as Naruto walked down.

He quickly went through five different hand signs. "**Five Elemental clones!**" Naruto exclaimed as water materialized from thin air creating a clone, wind started to spin around until a clone of himself appeared, fire appeared and took the form of Naruto, sparks started to arc off of Naruto to next to him forming another clone while earth rose from the ground creating the last clones.

'_What that is unheard of… the ability to use all five elements?_' Iruka thought amazed. "Well Naruto you pass." Iruka said with a smile as Naruto smiled too.

'_Damn I have to find a way to trick that beast._' Someone thought as Naruto went back to his seat with Hinata. Hinata gave Naruto a hug as she blushed. '_I bet if she knew what he is she wouldn't like him._'

Little While Later

Naruto and Hinata were walking out of the academy with their head bands on. Naruto had his on his forehead and had a lock of blonde and blue hair framing his face while Hinata had hers around her neck. She was smiling broadly.

"You look cute with that around your neck." Naruto told her as she blushed.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed embarrassed. "Y-you shouldn't say s-such e-embarrassing things." Hinata stuttered as she blushed brightly.

"I say it as I see it." Naruto told her.

"Well if that is it you look very handsome with your head band like that." Hinata told him as she reached up and twirled her fingers around the blue lock of hair that framed his face. Naruto couldn't help but flush a little.

"Y-you yell at me for saying embarrassing things but you say and do things like that!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata smirked. Several girls glares intensified at Hinata.

"But Naruto-kun I say it as I see it." Hinata copied Naruto's tone of voice exactly.

"Point taken." Naruto told her as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

"Naruto-kun you look so handsome with your head band like that." Ino whispered to him.

"Back off Ino!" Hinata exclaimed as she glared at the blonde girl.

'_Wow Hinata sure grows claws when Ino is around._' Naruto thought. "Sorry Ino but I do not like you like that." Naruto told her with a smile.

"Well if you ever want to you know you can look me up." Ino told him before leaving.

'_**Human girls are so confusing.**_' Kyubbi commented.

'_**I agree.**_' Saphira stated. '_**I don't know about fox demons but Dragons get one mate for life.**_'

'_**Same with us.**_' Kyubbi told her.

'_I do _not _want to hear about mates._' Naruto told them and before they could say anything he cut the mental link. Naruto sensed a presence above them. "Who is there?" Naruto demanded as he looked up to see Mizuki. '_So it is the person with the weird seal on his arm._' Naruto thought as he looked at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." Mizuki said to the two. "Did you know that there is a way for you two to be on the same team?" he asked.

'_Something isn't right._' Naruto thought.

"Really how!" Hinata asked eagerly.

"Yes you two have to obtain a certain scroll to do it though." Mizuki told them. "I will tell you where it is too."

Several Hours Later

Naruto and Hinata were training in a training ground next to a broken down shack. Naruto's mind wasn't on the training like with Hinata who was learning the First Hokage's Boiling Water Geyser Jutsu, it is a Water Ninjutsu that shots hot water at your target. She was able to shot a geyser about the width of her waist.

'_**That Mizuki person is watching you Naruto.**_' Saphira told him as she circled above the two.

Naruto made a few quick hand signs. '_**Dragon Eye Transfer!**_' Naruto thought as his eyes turned silver and slitted. He saw body heat coming from not too far off from them and another moving towards them at a fast speed. '_It is Iruka-sensei._' Naruto thought as he released the jutsu and his vision returned. '_If things get hairy come in._' Naruto ordered before he make a few hand signs and Hinata nodded slightly.

'_**Okay Naruto.**_' Saphira told him as Iruka appeared in the area.

"Naruto, Hinata do you know what you did?" Iruka asked as the two nodded.

"Yah Mizuki-sensei told us that if we took this and learned a jutsu that we would be on the same team." Hinata said. "But of course we know that is a lie." Hinata added. "Sarutobi-sama had us take the scroll to lure him out." she said as her Byakugan activated and she looked around. '_He is about to move_.' Hinata thought as she looked at Naruto who nodded. Faster than the eye could see Iruka pushed the two out of the way as he was hit by several Kunai.

"Naruto hand over the scroll." Mizuki told him.

"Yah I don't think so." Naruto said.

"What would someone like you need it for?" Mizuki asked. "Have you wondered why everyone hates you?"

"Oh you mean Kyubbi… yah I have known about that for several years, Hinata-chan here has known about it for about a year." Naruto told him. "Took me about three hours to convince her not to go kill every villager." He added as Mizuki looked stunned. "And because you hurt Iruka-sensei… you have pissed me off." Naruto told him. "Come forth SAPHIRA!" Naruto yelled as Mizuki looked around for what Naruto was doing.

"Hah what is that supposed to d…" he trailed off as he felt hot breath behind him. He slowly turned to see a giant head. Saphira let out a roar that sent Mizuki flying into the ground.

'_**YOU MADE NARUTO-KUN SUFFER EMOTIONAL PAIN AND I WILL HURT YOU FOR THAT!**_' Saphira roared as she smashed her taloned paw onto Mizuki. She slowly started to push down onto his chest until he was forced to pass out. Iruka was staring at Saphira.

"Oh you two haven't met." Naruto commented. "Saphira this is Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei this is my dragon partner Saphira." Naruto told him.

'_**Hello Iruka-kun**__._' Saphira said as she bowed her head.

"H-Hello S-Saphira." Iruka stuttered.

'_**I have to leave others are coming.**_' Saphira said as she gave her wings a huge heave and launched into the air.

"Do you know what… I am not going to ask." Iruka told him as several Anbu and Sarutobi appeared. Iruka watched Naruto lift the scroll up and tossed it to Sarutobi. The Anbu looked at the destruction in the clearing.

'_He called upon Saphira._' Sarutobi thought as Naruto helped Iruka to stand.

"Come on Iruka-sensei let's get you to the hospital." Naruto said.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Naruto and Hinata were walking towards the Academy. "Hey Chibi-chan, when are you starting the academy?" Naruto asked as the small girl glared at him.

"MY NAME IS HANABI!" She yelled at him.

"Okay Chibi-chan." Naruto said as Hanabi started to fume.

"Naruto-kun stop teasing her." Hinata scolded. "And she starts at the academy after we get assigned to teams."

"Nee-sama make him stop calling me Chibi-chan… it is so degrading." Hanabi said.

"Not even I can change his mind on this kind of subject." Hinata told her as they made to the academy. Hinata bent down and looked at Hanabi. "Now go make friends Hanabi-chan." She told her little sister.

"I will try Hinata-nee-sama… Naruto-baka!" Hanabi said as she stuck her tongue out at him before running off to the other kids.

"You sure have a profound effect on her." Hinata commented.

"Eh I try my best." Naruto said as they walked into the room and they made their way to their normal seats. It wasn't long before everyone was in the room and Iruka walked in.

"I really wish we could be on the same team." Hinata whispered with a disappointed sigh.

"Me too Hinata-chan but I am sure we will still see each other." Naruto told her as Iruka started to call out teams.

"Team Seven led by Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said as Sakura turned to Ino and stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"AH COME ON FOREHEAD GETS TO BE WITH THE TWO HOTTEST AND STRONGEST GUYS THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Ino yelled.

"What the hell kind of team is this!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't know Naruto." Iruka told him. "Hokage-sama thinks this is for the best so he made it like this." He added. "Anyways Team Eight led by Kurenai Yuhi is, Hinata Hyugga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

'_Oh I am not with Naruto-kun…_' Hinata thought as her head hung low.

"Team Nine is still in circulation so Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara…"

"I would hate to be on your team." Ino told Shikamaru.

"Ino Yamanaka…"

"What was that Ino?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk.

"AH!"

"And Chouji Akamichi." Iruka finished.

"AH WHY AM I WITH LAZY BOY AND FOOD BOY!" Ino yelled angrily.

"The Ino-Shika-Cho trio is a proven good team." Iruka told her as Ino fell backwards and slid out of her seat in defeat. "You can leave now and get some lunch, the Jounin will come after that." Iruka told them.

"So Hinata-chan did you make lunch?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"When don't I Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked teasingly.

"Well there was that one time when you let me cook." Naruto said as Hinata shivered. "I need you to teach me how to cook." He added as Hinata nodded. "I think I will stick with you cooking till I learn."

"That is a good idea Naruto-kun." Hinata commented as she dealt him some food.

Half Hour Later

The two had finished their meal in relative silence. "That was delicious." Naruto complimented as Hinata blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "How will we still train together if we are on different teams?"

"I am sure we can get some training in." Naruto told her. "Just not as much as normal." He added as Hinata nodded sadly as they walked back into the room and up to their seats. It wasn't long after that when everyone else started to walk into the room. Everyone waited about fifteen minutes before the Jounin started to come in and take their new students.

"Team Eight come with me." A woman with red eyes ordered.

"Bye Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she stood and walked out with her team.

Three Hours Later

"WHERE IS HE!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"For the last time I don't KNOW!" Naruto yelled at her. "Just sit down and wait!" Naruto told her as he closed his eyes again and started meditating. '_God she is so annoying… I don't know why I had a crush on her._' he thought.

'_**You wanted to be acknowledged.**_' Kyubbi told him.

'_It was meant to be rhetorical._' Naruto told Kyubbi.

'_**Geez even I knew that.**_' Saphira said.

'_**Well sorry that I don't have such a good bond with the Kit like you do.**_' Kyubbi said sarcastically.

'_Shut up both of you! I am trying to meditate and it is difficult with you two bickering in my head!_' Naruto told them angrily when he heard someone coming. A man with his head band over his left eye opened the door and he looked into the room.

"First impressions is you are all idiots." He said. "Team Seven Report to the roof." He added as he vanished. Naruto just relaxed back and closed his eyes again.

"Naruto what are you doing he told us to go to the roof." Sakura told him.

"If he is allowed to be late then so are we." Naruto told her with a smirk. "Let's make him wait for us." He added.

"Naruto I don't think that is wise." Sakura said a bit worried.

"Geez fine." Naruto said as he stood and the three walked to the roof. They saw the Jounin sitting there waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Oh I wanted to make you wait longer but she didn't want to get in trouble." Naruto told him with a smile as he looked at Naruto flatly.

"Anyways lets introduce ourselves." He told them.

"Like what sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You know your name, dislikes, likes, hobbies and dreams for the future." He told her.

"Why don't you go first then?" Naruto suggested.

"Okay." He said bored. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my dislikes are… my likes are… my hobbies are… and my dream for the future isn't your business."

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked. "All we learned in your name."

"Why don't you go then Blondie?" Kakashi said.

"Okay fine." Naruto told him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my dislikes are people who judge others before getting to know them, my likes are ramen, Hinata-chan's cooking and training, my hobbies is training, and my dream for the future is to become Hokage and help Hinata-chan fix the division in the Hyugga Clan." Naruto said.

"Good dreams." Kakashi said. "Pinkie go next."

"My NAME is Sakura Haruno, I like…" She trailed off with a giggle. "My hobbies are…"

"Stalking Sasuke." Naruto butted in as Sakura attempted to punch him but he easily dodged.

"I HATE NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as Naruto chuckled.

'_This is going to be an interesting team._' Kakashi thought. "Okay Chicken butt your turn." Kakashi told him as Sasuke glared at him.

"My name is Sasuke UCHIHA!" Sasuke said as he glared at Kakashi. "I don't have many likes and a lot of dislikes, my hobbies are training, and my dreams… no not dream because it will happen, it is to kill a certain someone and to restore my clan." Sasuke said.

'_So I have a reputable prankster a fan girl and an avenger… I sure know how to get teams._' Kakashi thought. "Okay you three you will meet me tomorrow at five in the morning at training ground seven for your first training exercise, which will decide whether you will become a genin or not." Kakashi told them.

"But sensei we already graduated." Sakura said as she pointed at her head band. Kakashi just started to chuckle. "What!" she exclaimed irritated.

"It is just funny." Kakashi told her. "You see out of the thirty students that graduated only three teams will become genin." He told her. "There is a thirty three percent success rate." He added. "So meet me tomorrow morning and we will test you. Oh and don't eat anything or else you will throw up." Kakashi added as he vanished.

"Well this is weird." Naruto commented. "Well I will see you two tomorrow." Naruto added as he vanished.

Next Day Eight A.M.

Naruto walked into the training ground to see Sakura and Sasuke already there. "You two didn't really come here at five did you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course sensei told us to come!" Sakura yelled at him as he shrugged.

"Eh I did some research on our sensei, he is always late by at least two hours, and it is common belief that Kakashi Hatake will be late to his own funeral." Naruto told her. "So I woke up at six went for a light training with Hinata-chan then we ate a hearty breakfast." Naruto added.

"He told us not to eat breakfast!" Sakura yelled at him.

"No he warned us that we might throw up if we eat, not to not eat." Naruto told her as she sweat dropped. "Well I am going to get some more shut eye before he gets here." Naruto added as he leaned against the post and soon light snoring was heard.

"Is he joking?" Sakura asked as she looked to see that Sasuke was asleep too.

Two Hours Later

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi as he showed up, her yell startled Naruto awake.

"AH I AM AWAKE!" Naruto yelled while Kakashi looked at him weirdly.

"Anyways let's begin the test." He said. "The objective is to get a bell." Kakashi told them as he pulled out two bells.

"But sensei there are only two bells but three people." Sakura said.

"I know because whoever doesn't get a bell will go back to the academy." Kakashi told him.

"Yah that won't happen." Naruto said.

"Really why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well let's see there are many things wrong with this." Naruto told him. "The first is that there has never been only two Genin on a team, there is always a third member. Second is the fact that by having two bell you will be pitting us against one another and you, and since you are a Jounin you are obviously strong although lazy, and a genin cannot compete with a Jounin especially new genin." Naruto told him. "So I know what is the point of this test is." Naruto told Kakashi. "It is to work in a team or else we will fail the exam. The team is only as strong as its weakest link and for a new team that is teamwork." He added flatly. "And you are underestimating me is another thing you did wrong." Naruto told him with a smirk.

"That is all good in theory but you have a few things wrong…" he trailed off as Naruto attacked. "Naruto you are too hot headed."

"In a real fight I wouldn't wait for the other to react." Naruto told him as he dealt a solid blow to Kakashi's chest making him explode in a puff of smoke. "Just as I thought a Shadow Clone." Naruto said as he turned to his teammates. "We have to come up with a plan. Sakura in this team you are the smartest of the three of us so you have to come up with a plan while Sasuke and I hold Kakashi off." Naruto told her.

"Naruto how did you know what the point of the test is?" Sakura asked.

"Easy, it is the same as Sarutobi-jiji did to his team The Great Sannin Jiraiya used that same test for the Yondaime's team and the Yondaime did that same test for Kakashi's team." Naruto told her. "Now hurry up and come up with a plan." Naruto ordered.

"I can't make a plan since I don't know what type of elemental Ninjutsu you use." Sakura told him.

"I can use any element or sub element." Naruto told her shocking her as Kakashi appeared in front of the three. "Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as the two flew forward. "You go high and I go low!" He said as Sasuke made it to Kakashi first forcing Kakashi to use both of his hands to hold Sasuke when Naruto attacked his legs. Naruto felt Sasuke place a hand on his back and he pivoted.

'_Wow for a new team these two are fighting like they have been together forever._' Kakashi thought.

"Naruto I have a plan!" Sakura yelled to the two and they quickly disengaged from Kakashi and leapt back to Sakura.

"Lets go somewhere else." Naruto said as he threw a smoke grenade onto the ground and grabbed the two and sunk into the ground several feet before creating a room. "Okay what is your plan?" Naruto asked.

"Okay I will lure him out and then you two attack him with Ninjutsu, Sasuke-kun you will use your Fireball Jutsu while Naruto you use a Wind style element to augment it." Sakura told him as they nodded.

'_Saphira is he gone?_' Naruto thought.

'_**He is looking for you three.**_' Saphira told him as he raised Sakura out of the ground.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream and the two instantly flew out of the ground Sasuke was already through with his hand signs while Naruto held his palm out with his other hand on his wrist. '_What genin shouldn't be able to do elemental Ninjutsu!_' Kakashi thought.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/Drilling Air Bullet!**" the two boys yelled as they launched their attacks at Kakashi. The two combined creating a massive fireball.

"Nice try boys." Kakashi said as he leapt back onto the water. And he went through several hand signs. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" he exclaimed as the water rose around him and formed a dragon.

"I don't think so!" Naruto exclaimed as he went through his out hand signs. "**Ice Style: Crystal Ice Dragon!**" Naruto yelled as a giant ice dragon formed behind him and circled around Kakashi's water dragon and slammed into where Kakashi was.

'_He can use Ice Ninjutsu too?_' Kakashi thought.

"That isn't all Kakashi." Naruto said as he went through more hand signs. "**Wood Style: Wood Prison Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as wood shot up around Kakashi entrapping him in it. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as hundreds of clones appeared. The clones started to converge on Kakashi.

"These clones won't work on me." Kakashi told him as he started to go through hand signs. Suddenly Naruto changed his hand signs.

"**EXPLODING SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" Naruto yelled.

Hokage Office

Asuma and Kurenai were in front of Sarutobi when a massive earth quake and explosion hit the training grounds. "What the hell was that?" Asuma asked.

"That was Naruto's exploding Shadow Clone jutsu." Sarutobi told them. "Seems like Kakashi has been subjected to it's fury… and by the size of the explosion he used several hundred clones to do it."

"That is insane." Kurenai said.

Training Ground Seven

Naruto was kneeling down on one knee as the smoke cleared. A gust of wind came and blew all the smoke away. Naruto had blood seeping down his face. He looked to see Kakashi standing in front of him. '_How is he still standing?_' Naruto thought.

"Those are powerful attacks." Kakashi commented. "But it doesn't do much against me." He added.

"Not a chance!" Naruto said when suddenly he exploded.

"Nice job Naruto let us handle it from here!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke and her ran at the dazed Kakashi who was falling. Sasuke leapt into the air and spun and did and axe kick that landed on his head making him plummet towards the ground, Sakura cocked her fist back and released a nasty punch to Kakashi's jaw making him fly backwards and landed in front of Naruto.

"Heh idiots huh?" Naruto asked as he forced himself to his feet. '_Well that did more damage than I thought it would._' Naruto thought as staggered over to Sakura and Sasuke.

"You three have been the first to get the point of this test." Kakashi's voice said all around them. Naruto turned quickly and saw the Kakashi dissolve into mud.

"A mud clone!" Naruto exclaimed as the three backed into each other.

"I thought we beat him!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Shut up and keep an eye open!" Naruto ordered as they looked all around. '_Where is he?_' Naruto thought as he looked around. Suddenly the three were pulled into the ground.

"**Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!**" Kakashi said as he appeared in front of them. "Well you three are sure weird." Kakashi told them. "Naruto you will be tied to the po…" He trailed off when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and he fell forward unconscious. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked when they saw Naruto standing behind Kakashi.

"He got too confident." Naruto told them as he lifted Kakashi up and tied him to the post and made sure that he made it so his fingers couldn't move. He channeled his chakra into the wire strengthening it before he pulled Sakura and Sasuke out of the ground. "That was fun." Naruto said to them.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You were always with a clone while I hid and waited for Kakashi to become confident in his powers." Naruto told her.

"Pretty smart for a dobe." Sasuke said.

"Shut up Teme." Naruto commented back. "So now what will we do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

Two Hours Later

Kakashi groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to move but couldn't move an inch, he looked down to see chakra wires holding him. He attempted to break them but nothing happened. "Oh look he is awake." Naruto commented.

"I see you two got a bell." Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura and Sasuke. "Look like you will go back to the academy Naruto."

"Oh really." Naruto said with a smirk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a book. "Well well look what I have here the Limited Edition Un-Edited Gold Version of Icha Icha Tactics." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers with his other hand and a flame appeared. "Oh and look it is also signed by Jiraiya." Naruto added as he inspected it. "Now what would happen if this unruly flame caught this book on fire?" Naruto asked as he held the book precariously above the flame.

"NO that is a one of a kind book don't do that!" Kakashi exclaimed as he struggled against the wires. "Please at least give it to me."

"Now let's see what can _you _do for _me_?" Naruto asked himself thoughtfully. "Hmm if only if I wasn't being sent back to the academy." Naruto added thoughtfully.

"You pass too just give me that book!" Kakashi exclaimed as he struggled even more.

"Why thank you." Naruto said as he tossed the book to him. "It is really easy to manipulate you when I have something you want." Naruto commented.

"How did you get this?" Kakashi asked.

"The damn pervert always sends those books to me." Naruto said flatly. "I prefer the first book over those." Naruto added as he pulled a book out and started to read it.

"Aren't you going to release me?" Kakashi asked as Naruto walked over still while reading and placed his hand on the wire and sucked all the chakra back into him. The wire fell limp around Kakashi and was sucked into Naruto's sleeve. Kakashi rubbed his wrists. "So where did you get that book?" Kakashi asked.

"Jiraiya-sama gave it to me, it used to belong to the Yondaime." Naruto told him as he showed him the inside of the cover to show that it was meant for Minato Namikaze. "He gave it to me because Jiraiya-sama told me that I remind him of the Yondaime." Naruto added as he flipped the page.

'_He doesn't even know the true reason Jiraiya-sama gave him that book._' Kakashi thought. "Well we start missions tomorrow and be here at eight." He ordered as the three nodded as Kakashi vanished.

Hokage Tower

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage Tower. He stood in front of Kurenai, Asuma and Sarutobi. "You look like the cat dragged you in." Kurenai commented.

"More like a fox." Kakashi commented. "I underestimated Naruto and paid for it." He added.

"So how did they do?" Sarutobi asked.

"Team Seven… passed." Kakashi said. "I guess using the bell test against those three was stupid." He added. "I mean apparently you talked to him about the test already."

"My god he was asking questions about my test and my students tests… he conned me into giving up the point of the test." Sarutobi said amazed. "But how could he know that you were going to do that same test?"

"He knew that the Minato-sensei was my sensei." Kakashi told him. "I guess he was able to deduce it himself." Kakashi commented.

"That boy is something else." Asuma commented.

"I wish I could have gotten him." Kurenai commented. "But apparently Kakashi gets the Assault Team." She added.

"It isn't an assault team." Kakashi commented off handedly.

"Kakashi you have the Rookies of the Year and the second smartest girl in the class." Asuma said dryly. "That team is destined to be great." He added while shaking his head.


End file.
